Sue
Sue is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Red Velvet Hates: Training New Hires Occupation: Fluffmart Team Lead Sue is a long-standing, albeit high-strung, customer of Papa’s many restaurants. She is a hard working team leader at the Tastyville Fluffmart. On a normal workday, Sue can be seen pacing the sales floor while frantically barking orders to her underlings. Unfortunately, for all the diligent work that she accomplishes, Sue rarely receives any praise from upper management, which only adds to her irritability. Appearance Sue has light tone skin and shoulder-length platinum blonde hair. She wears a red shirt with white trims and rings underneath the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt, and white shoes with red laces. Clean-Up She got tanner. Her hair got remodeled as well and her shirt and now includes a name tag. Her pants are now beige. Styles Style B Sue wears a black long-sleeved shirt with red collar and trim. She wears beige pants held by a white belt, black cap with the Fluffmart logo and beige trims. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Pepperoni (top) *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Tomato *Medium Patty *Tomato *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (all) *4 Celeries (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Candy Heart, Frosted Rose, Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart, Frosted Rose, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Coconut Shavings *Chocolate Chips *Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Valentini *Three Cheese Sauce *Spiced Saffron *7 Tomatoes *3 Chicken *3 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Lollipop Bits *Cherry, Cloudberry, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Red Velvet Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream **Chocolate Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Snowflake Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BBQ Hog Wings (left) *4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *4 Celery (right) *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (top) *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *4 Tomatoes *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **BBQ Sauce Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Flatbread with Red Windsor Cheese *Regular Grill *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **X and O Sprinkles **Candy Heart **Candy Heart Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Graham Cracker Crust *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Blossom Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *9 Sakuramochi (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Dip Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco with Chicken *Lettuce *Cheese *Salsa Criolla *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cream Cheese *Mango Slices *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cream Cheese *Strawberry Slices *Hibachi Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Waffles *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Christmas) *2 Waffles *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Drink: **Large Eggnog with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Crispy Crust * Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar * 4 Tomatoes (all around) * 6 Pepperonis (top) * 6 Mushrooms (bottom) * Regular Bake * 8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Crispy Crust *Sausage Gravy with Smoked Cheddar *4 Home Fries (all around) *6 Pepperonis (top) *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Spooky Slaw *La Catrina Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Black Mist **Small Tarantula Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Mushrooms *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Bun * Chili * Hash Browns * Sausage Gravy * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Dr. Cherry ** Small Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! = Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go! : Rank 56 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 52 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 40 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Frosted Rose. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Red Windsor Cheese. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Syrup. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sausage Gravy. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberry Syrup. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Candy Hearts. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Kayla in the first round, but later lost to Peggy in the second round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Tohru in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Johnny in the Cheddar Division. *2013: She lost to Willow in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Hank in the Fizzo Division. *2014: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Mango Division. *2015: She lost to Sienna in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor in the Buffalo Division. *2017: She lost to Lisa in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Wally in the Iyokan Division. Trivia *Sue's eyes "flip" upward when she blinks. *She mostly orders red and pink colored items. *In the Papa's Hot Doggeria intro, Sue's eyes have a triangle and square inner shape. *She is the last female customer to be unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She appears in Mindy's and Vicky's Flipdecks. **This makes her the only customer to appear in more than one Flipdeck of other characters. *She is the last Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! debutant to have a Flipdeck. **She is also the 1st customer cleaned-up found in a Flipdeck *She does not appear in Papa's Pancakeria as a customer. *It is implied she and Mary are in a romantic relationship as seen in the 2018 Valentine's Day picture. **It also appears in this picture that Sue gave Mary her pugs as a Valentine’s Day gift. **If this is true, she and Mary are the only customers known to be LGBT. Order Tickets Sue Pizzeria.png|Sue's Pizzeria order Sue Burgeria.png|Sue's Burgeria order Sue's Taco Mia order.png|Sue's Taco Mia! order Sue fr.jpg|Sue's Freezeria order Sue bugeria.png|Sue's Burgeria HD order Sue Wingeria.png|Sue's Wingeria order Sue hot.png|Sue's Hot Doggeria order Sue BTG.png|Sue's Burgeria To Go! order Sue Cupcakeria V.png|Sue's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day sue cupcake ®.png|Sue's Cupcakeria regular order Sue HD.png|Sue's Freezeria HD order Sue Valen.png|Sue's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Sue Patar.png|Sue's Pastaria regular order Sue Freeze.png|Sue's Freezeria To Go! order Sue Xmas.png|Sue's Donuteria order during Christmas Sue DONuteria.png|Sue's Donuteria regular order Sue WHD.png|Sue's Wingeria HD order Sue PTG.png|Sue's Pizzeria To Go! order Sue's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Sue's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Sue's Cheeseria Order.png|Sue's Cheeseria regular order Sue Valentine.png|Sue's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Suecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Sue's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Sue - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Sue's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Sue FHD.png|Sue's Cupcakeria HD regular order Sue Cherry.png|Sue's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Sue Bakeria.png|Sue's Bakeria regular order suetmhv.png|Sue's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day suetmh.png|Sue's Taco Mia HD regular order Sue Sushiria order Valentines Day.PNG|Sue's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Sue (Regular).png|Sue's Sushiria regular order Sue Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Sue's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Sue (Regular).png|Sue's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Sue (Holiday).png|Sue's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Sue (Regular).png|Sue's Pancakeria HD regular order Sue’s Pizzeria HD order suring Maple Mornings.jpeg|Sue's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings Sue’s Regular Pizzeria HD order.jpeg|Sue's regular order in Pizzeria HD Hot Doggeria HD Sue (Holiday).png|Sue's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Sue (Regular).png|Sue's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sue (Holiday).png|Sue's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sue (Regular).png|Sue's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 10.57.37 PM.png|Sue's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-28 at 5.27.34 AM.png|Sue's Scooperia Order during Valentine's Day Gallery SueBCU.png|Sue's old look 042 Mindy.jpg 102 a.jpg 12 (Sue).jpg Sue 2.png sue third place.png sue2.png|Sue pleased in Hot Doggeria A monster lettuce taco.png Poor Sue.png sue not star customer.png sue ice skating.png|Sue "ice skating" in Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Sue.png Okay Pasta - Sue.png Stpaddys14.jpg Perfect Pasta for Sue 2.png Cletus Eye.png|Sue, Lisa, Cletus, and Kingsley are waiting to order hot dog in Hot Doggeria intro Perfectsue.png|Sue, Cecilia, and the perfect donuts! Prudence and Sue.jpg Sue!!.png|New customer: Sue! Sue happy 2.png|Sue is happy with her perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png|Sue and Clair are angry (even if you give them hearts) Sue perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect holiday donuts! Sue Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect taco! Sueperfect.png|Sue goes Silver with her perfect wings! Awards buffalo.jpg|Sue looks pretty unhappy finishing 3rd place Sue Freezeria Perfect.png|Sue loves her perfect sundae! Sue Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png happysue.png|Sue's perfect Valentine Day's cupcakes! Sue Papa's Freezeria.jpg Angry Sue.png|"What is this?!" sbp.jpg|A perfect pie for Sue Sue - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Sue Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! Feel Bad.png Everybody.jpg Angry Sue (Clean).PNG|"Oh come on! I just had a bad day at work and I don't need you to make it any worse!" Perfect Cupcakes - Sue (HD).png|Perfect cupcakes! Perfect Taco - Sue (HD).png|Perfect Salsa Verde for Sue! Perfect Taco - Sue (TG).png|Perfect taco for Sue! Perfect Taco - Sue (2).png|Silver and perfect taco! Blog launch pic.png Bandicam 2017-07-19 22-34-51-593.jpg|Sue's perfect cupcakes! IMG 1096.JPG|Sue's perfect taco IMG 1113.JPG|Unlocked new special IMG 1127.JPG|Perfect cupcake during Valentine's Day IMG 0272.JPG|Sue gets a perfect taco with Steven! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Valentines 2018 sm.jpg|Sue standing outside Mary's door. Sue's perfect.png IMG 5214.JPG|Sue in the background IMG 0292.PNG Sue in small Pancakeria HD promo.png IMG_0496.PNG IMG_0773.PNG IMG_0776.PNG IMG_0705.PNG IMG_0706.PNG IMG 0664.PNG IMG 1013.PNG|'Sue dining with Peggy Sue Not Pleased.png Sue Nervous.png Angry Sue2.png Fan Art Fan Art Sue.png ChibiMaker sue.jpg|Sue Chibi Maker 0310GNS.png sue.jpg|By liselottelove Pixel Sue 2.png|By LavenderSunset Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 Flipline - Sue.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Gay.png|Sue and Mary by PeppermintLeaf IMG 2312.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Sue.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeSue.PNG es:Sue no:Sue Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters